The present disclosure relates to a bump shock absorbing device, and more particularly, to a bump shock absorbing device which absorbs shock using a magnetic force, when a bump of a vehicle is formed.
In general, a bump of a vehicle body is formed by a shock from the road, braking, acceleration or the like, during operation of a vehicle. In order to maintain a ride quality and to prevent damage of parts when the bump of the vehicle is formed, a suspension, a stopper member and the like are mounted in the vehicle.
The stopper member is interposed between a chassis and a vehicle body, and prevents the chassis and the vehicle body from directly colliding with each other.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0081483 published on Jul. 29, 2009, and entitled “Bump stroke adjusting device of vehicle”.
In general, a stopper member applied to a vehicle is formed of an elastic material to restrict a bump. When a bump of a vehicle body is formed by strong shock or the like, shock may not be sufficiently absorbed. In this case, a ride quality may be degraded, and parts may be damaged.
Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.